Mitsumoto
Summary Mitsumoto is a main character from Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja and its sequel. He's a ninja who hangs out with Izuna, Shino and Gen-An. When he got kicked from his job at Mugen Castle with the others, he followed them with the pretext of being their bodyguard. Perverted and a womanizer, he always gets rejected and rarely ever gets praised by anyone, instead usually punched around by his allies, especially Izuna, whenever he goes off-track. He always wears a mask and is secretly very talented, but chooses not to go all-out, instead taking it easy and chasing after women. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, higher with weapons and some offensive talismans. Name: Mitsumoto Origin: Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja Gender: Male Age: Late teens/Early 20s Classification: Human, Ninja Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon mastery in swords, claws, armor, boots, ranged weaponry, bows and dolls, Proficiency in shuriken, kunai, caltrops and bombs, Doll Manipulation, Martial Arts and Proficiency in Hand-to-Hand combat, Size Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Pseudo-Teleportation (He can vanish in an instant), Substitution, Enhanced Senses, Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Very resistant to BFR (unaffected by Yami-Uchi), 4th Wall Awareness, Fictional world acknowledgment, Can harm intangible and divine beings |-|With Weapons=Damage Boost (on divine beings/gods, water-attribute enemies, ghosts, spirits, demons, dragons and based on his physical state (whether he's damaged/tired or not)), Very resistant to (status effects, Mind Control, Corruption, Fear Manipulation, curses, fire, water, electricity, Power Nullification and sword attacks) from various weapons, Sleep Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (sleep), Corruption, Durability Negation, Statistics Amplification, Probability Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Exorcism, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Power Nullification (againt projectiles of any sort), Resurrection, Can steal items, Life Drain, His stamina can't be depleted, Shapeshifting, Curse Manipulation, Power Mimicry (via Doppelganger on Mitsumoto himself) |-|With Talismans=Fire Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (paralysis, confusion, anchoring, binding, sleep, blindness), Statistics Reduction, Resuscitation, Item Repairing, BFR, Teleportation, Sleep Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Damage Boost (critical hit guarantee), Statistics Amplification, Sealing, Invisibility, Healing |-|With Orbs & Pills=Statistics Amplification, Healing, Sleep Manipulation, Weight Manipulation, Flight, Poison Manipulation, Body Control, Status Effect Inducement (confusion, blindness, poison), Corruption, Teleportation Attack Potency: At least Town level (Scales to Izuna and Abyss), higher with weapons and some offensive talismans. Some weapons and talismans ignore durability Speed: Likely Superhuman running speed, Subsonic+ combat/reaction speed (He can dodge arrows shot from right in front of him by jumping a few meters aside, Faster than Izuna), up to Supersonic with some talismans and weapons (which increase his combat speed by x2 and x3), higher casting speed/attack speed Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: At least Town Class, higher with weapons and some offensive talismans. Some weapons and talismans ignore durability Durability: At least Town level, higher with weapons and defensive talismans (Scales to Izuna) Stamina: Vastly Superhuman, likely higher than Izuna (He can keep fighting even after getting severely beat up, which happens extremely often, or having his stamina drained. The constant beat up he receives from his allies due to his pervertedness has made him extremely sturdy) Range: Extended melee range with swords, claws, boots and dolls. Tens of meters with ranged weapons and energy manipulation. Hundreds of meters with some talismans and bows Standard Equipment: Talismans, several weapons (swords, claws, armguards, boots, ranged weaponry, dolls, bows & arrows, shuriken, kunai, caltrops, bombs), staves, healing items and pills Intelligence: Mitsumoto is decently smart, is very capable and adaptable when in action and also very tricky. However, as he is a pervert, he will easily get distracted by a pretty girl. Weaknesses: He gets easily distracted by beautiful women. While he's proficient with every weapon type, his level of proficiency with each is lower than other characters who are specialized in specific types. Talismans cost Spirit Points to use (SP) that Mitsumoto has a limit of. Everytime he gets hit, he loses 1 SP. The lower his SP gauge is, the weaker his attacks will be (Those aspects are likely exaggerated for gameplay balance purposes). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base | With weapons | With talismans | With Orbs & Pills Note: It is possible for a single weapon to have every talisman and weapon ability in the game through repeated use of the Tsukumo talisman. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Claw Users Category:Bow Users Category:Puppeteers Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Chakram Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Trap Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Sleep Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Probability Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Curse Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Poison Users Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Adults Category:Tier 7